dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Lukasiak
Chloe Elizabeth Lukasiak (born May 25, 2001) is a strong and a talented dancer, and Maddie Ziegler's main competition at the Abby Lee Dance Company. She is the daughter of Marc and Christi Lukasiak and older sister of Clara Alexandra Lukasiak, born August 17, age two. Chloe is almost always in the middle of the pyramid, though there are instances where she is at the top. She usually places high and wins pretty often, but not as much as Maddie. Chloe's genres are usually lyrical or musical theater. She portrayed young Lux in the music video "It's Like Summer" in the Season One finale because the directors felt she looked the most like Lux. Chloe is shown to be very sweet and modest. She is often compared to Maddie Ziegler even though she and her mother feel the two shouldn't be compared. In the end of Season 2 finale, Chloe is offered a scholarship to the Joffery Ballet school. List of Solos Pre-Dance Moms Solos Musical Theater Genre Solos *Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me *I Like to Fuss *Baby Mine Unknown Genre Solos *Thank You For the Music Jazz Genre Solos Season One *Baby Mine Lyrical Genre Solos Season One *Mother *Dream On A Star *Another Season Season Two *Don't Catch Me *Proof Musical Theater Genre Solos Season One *Per Les Moi *Missing You Season Two *Dreams (Born to Sing) Ballet Genre Solos *Ballet Contemporary *The Raven *Red Queen List of Duets Lyrical Duets Season Two *Inside of Me (with Maddie Ziegler) shown in an episode Lyrical Ballet Duets Season One *Black Swan (with Maddie Ziegler) List of Trios Pre-Dance Moms Trios Musical Theater Trios *Camille, Collette and Fifi (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) Jazz Genre Trios Season Two *Whatever I Want (with Nia Frazier and Maddie Ziegler) Contemporary Genre Trios Season Two *Over and Over (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) Musical Theater Genre Trios Season One *I Want It (Pin Up Girls) Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler Season Two *Nothing More Annoying (with Kendall Vertes and Maddie Ziegler) *Le Divas (with Paige Hyland and Maddie Ziegler) Awards Pre-Dance Moms *Thank You For the Music: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America *Ma, He's Making Eyes at Me: 2nd Overall at Dance Educators of America *I Like to Fuss: 2nd Overall at Onstage New York *Ballet: 2nd at MA Dance Season One *Baby Mine: 1st at Starquest and also performed at the ALDC showcase *Mother: 4th at Onstage NY *Dream on A Star: 1st at iHollywood Nationals *Per Les Moi: 2nd at Starpower Season One Trios *I Want It (Pin Up Girls): 1st place Overall Season Two *Don't Catch Me: 1st at Starbound *Proof: 2nd at Hollywood Vibe *Dreams (Born to Sing): 1st in Junior category and 5th in Level II category at Dance Troupes *Red Queen: 1st at Starbound Season Two Trios *Over and Over: 2nd place at Hollywood Vibe Pittsburgh, Pennslyvania *Le Divas: 2nd Overall Seasons: 4th at Starpower Nationals (very briefly shown, real name is unknown) Trivia *Chloe's best friend since she was two is Paige Hyland. *Chloe has won three crowns: National Small Fry, Miss Dance Educators of America 2010, and Junior Miss Dance Educators of America 2011. *Chloe is 4’9″. *Neither the Dance Moms nor their daughters are paid to be on the show. *Audra Adams is the girls’ tutor who travels with them when they miss school. *Chloe is a straight A student *Chloe’s first trio partners were Paige and Josh Hyland, Brooke and Paige's brother. Since then, Chloe has been dancing a trio with Paige and Maddie. *Chloe has asthma. *Chloe and Paige are called twins because they look alike. *Chloe could not watch the season premiere of "Dance Moms" the night it was broadcast because it started at ten, which is past her bedtime. *Chloe and Paige have been planning their double wedding for a year, down to the last detail. *Chloe’s first dog was Cami, second dog Maisy, and current dog Maggie - all from the Humane Society. *Chloe beat Maddie three times in dance before the show started. *Chloe dances Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays from four-thirty to eight o'clock, and sometimes on Saturday. *Chloe has won a scholarship to the Joffrey Ballet School. Gallery dac.jpg|Chloe and Maddie are really good friends. 226144 182676958465226 182554711810784 424298 6890177 n.jpg lolpop.jpg|Tweeted by Christi Lolppo.gif Picture 15.png|Chloe Finishes Don't Catch Me Tumblr lsny5z9fso1qb9pa3o1 500.gif 373800 204294759654148 137334479683510 435003 1962033947 n.jpg Dance7318.jpg Tumblr lt1ip1a9TV1r43mqxo6 250.gif Category:Dance Moms Cast Category:Abby Lee Dance Company Members Category:Dancer Category:Kid Category:Dancers Category:Child